


Eruption[The Secret Saturdays]

by Vidjauser



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Team as Family, Warm, Wholesome, supervolcano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjauser/pseuds/Vidjauser
Summary: “Tommorrow is another apocalypse.”Zak’s powers are back. Doc and Drew have a newborn daughter but do not know where their son is. Doyle gains feelings for someone but does not know how he feels about children. And the world is in total chaos. Not too long after the disappearance of Kur, the almighty cryptid is back when angry supervolcano cryptids around the globe plunge the world as everyone knows it into mass destruction. The family is separated but face the same problems as the others as they try and regroup. Survival is low with the blankets of ash and gas provide nothing but destruction of vital resources. They must take on these massive volcanic cryptids who almost seem stronger than Kur himself, and there is no hope for survival. Zak, again, is the only one who can save them from the ashened winter. Or will the world crumble between his frostbitten fingers?
Kudos: 5





	Eruption[The Secret Saturdays]

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the Secret Saturdays... I wish that it would have had more to the series.

The dazzling night was full of laughter and the sound of Drew’s heels clicking against the brick streets they crossed. The family walked up and down the streets in Boston, enjoying the time they had to spend with each other’s company while their short vacation was lasting. A hard thing to do these days, but not entirely rare. Being hard-working parents with a one-month-old newborn and a difficult career as cryptologists, both Drew and Doc Saturday constantly were on their toes but treasured the long-lasting family moments. Neither parent would trade it for the world—looking behind them at their eldest son, the seventeen-year-old Zak Saturday pushed the stroller with his new sister as he talked with his uncle Doyle. Forever those memories rested in their hearts without any troubling thoughts. 

Drew flashed a smile at her husband, leaning more onto his arm as the night carried on. “They get along so well,” she commented on her children with adoration in her voice, “It makes me so happy.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Doc chuckled under his breath, “I think we’ll have a harder time separating them than trying to get them to interact.”

“You’re right… Zak hates not being by her side, even if it’s just for a second. I bet he can’t wait for the days when she can go with us cryptid hunting.”

Doc nodded and leaned down, kissing the top of his wife’s head. He was so proud of her for bringing another Saturday into this world. She was such a strong woman, and he admired that about her. 

And like she said, Zak truly could not wait for those days. He and his sister… Saving cryptids together! What an excellent thought. The family only just got bigger and since he was the older brother this time, he could teach her everything that he knew. Of course, with Doyle and his parents to back him up. Seeing as Doyle did not appear to be too keen on having kids himself anytime soon, the family did not expect to get bigger, and that was just fine. Drew’s pregnancy was unforeseen but highly welcomed. Everyone needed this new transition.

Doc prospered at the thought of being a father all over again, and Drew wanted another girl in the family… Who was not cryptid, of course, since there was Zon. And it seemed the teen immediately loved her as well. He did not even need to hate her at first. The moment he could hold her on the day she was born, he was in love and knew he would protect her with his entire life. 

“Look Xara.”

Zak stopped the stroller and pointed above him to a flag barely moving as there was no wind in the air. “That’s a flag, and it has three colors on it. Red, blue, and white,” he pointed out proudly before looking down to see her reaction.

The little girl was smiling and reaching upward as she would do when she wanted to touch her mobile in her crib. Zak took the opportunity to hold one of her small fingers before continuing walking forward, behind Doyle and his parents. 

The air was fresh, and perfect for a walk. 

However, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon were not here as much as Zak wanted them to be. It was not too safe to allow them out in the open under human eyes—though he missed them dearly and these family walks truly were not as complete as they would be if the trio of his cryptid family were there with them. Though it did not sadden him. After the family time here, he knew he, Xara, and Komodo would all play together in their airship until Xara’s bedtime—even if the playing consisted of Komodo just licking her face. Drew and Doc were still strict on her bedtime, and rightfully so. She cried a lot in the middle of the night, so they all usually lacked sleep. Especially for Doyle, who had never gone through the joys of raising a child. That was something he lacked in Zak’s earlier days of life. 

The sleep deprivation showed heavily on their aging bodies. Drew’s hair had grown a bit longer and she had bags under her usually pale and fair skin. It was hard to tell right now as she had it up in a messy bun with graceful strands of hair that touched the back of her neck. For Doc, his bags nearly appeared to be dark pits over his dark skin. The white patch in his hair also had the illusion of growing as though they aged another five years after having their second child unexpectantly.

But they were happy, nonetheless. 

Their walk ended in front of the Boston Museum of Fine Arts. Zak noticed it as they came down a long sidewalk in front of the green grass. His eyebrow raised when his parents stopped toward the stairwell, turning to them all with happy expressions. He just knew they were about to announce something. For a moment, his mind tricked him into thinking Drew and Doc would announce another pregnancy—as the last one was in a similar situation. 

“Doc and I have a surprise for you all,” she said, wrapping her hands around her husband’s bicep with her head resting against his shoulder lovingly. “We thought it would be a nice way to end the night by looking at some art in the museum.”

Everyone blinked slowly. 

“Art?” Doyle tilted his head, confused as though the concept of looking at art was completely new to him. That wasn’t the case, it just sounded weird to him. He scratched at the shaved side of his head. His hairstyle always seemed to stay the same. “I’m sorry… But why?”

Drew took a moment to answer. She turned her head in several directions before leaning in toward her brother and son as though it were some childish secret, a hand next to her mouth even. “Your father and I got special invitations to view this new traveling exhibit of ancient and authentic cryptid art dating back to the ancient era.”

Doyle’s expression changed and he crossed his arms, “Ah, so that’s why you wanted us all to dress nicely tonight. To view some art. Uh-huh.”

“Exactly.” 

From Doc’s suit pocket, Drew removed the special and secret invitations for all of them. She gave one to her husband before handing one to her son. As she was handing the last one to her brother, he raised his hand and shook his head. “No can do,” he said, “I’ll pass.”

“Huh? How come?” She frowned.

“I…” He admitted, not wanting to meet his older sister’s gaze. She may be shorter than him, but… She was surely was much scarier than any cryptid than he saw in his lifetime. “I thought you said the walk would end at six. I made plans for after.”

For what? Drew did not know and was not going to ask.

“...” Drew said nothing but sighed instead, hands on her hips. She realized that she probably should of at least told the other  _ adult  _ in the room. She just assumed that with her brother visiting, he would plan to spend time with them and not other duties he had on his plate Oh well. She could not complain. He spent the entire evening with them, so she could not get mad at him. “OK,” she finally responded before stepping closer, hand moving to his shoulder. “Whatever you’re doing, just behave, OK?” she warned him with a playful smile before stepping back to her husband, taking his arm once again. “Maybe next time, we can bombard you with the plans beforehand.”

“No promise, sis” he teased. “And yeah, you do that.” 

Drew rolled her eyes at his back as he walked up to the road and stopped, looking down to his wrist. He moved the cuff of his suit up before pressing some buttons on the new watch he had purchased several weeks ago. Not even a few minutes later, a motorcycle with no person operating it sped up the street, stopping in front of Doyle on the side of the road—the male swinging a leg over it before he placed a helmet over his head that he would have not worn if his sister lectured how he needed to be a positive influence on his nephew.

This was his new motorcycle… That he got with his new watch. And his new jetpack. And his new jet. Yeah, it was all apart of a big deal that he had earned, though Zak did not know how he managed to pull it off. Did he haggle? Or was he just that good at finding deals after working for Van Rook all those years ago?

Just as Doyle turned his motorcycle on and booted the kickstand with his heel, Zak called out for his uncle, “Wait! Uncle Doyle!’ 

After securing Xara’s stroller next to his mom, he rushed after his uncle with a hand raised in the air to catch his attention. Doyle noticed right away and waited for his nephew to spew what he had to say. 

“Yes, miniman?” Doyle balanced himself with his cycle balanced between his legs. “Whatcha need?” He lifted his riding goggles up to look him in the eyes.

“Do you really have to go?” Zak placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to convince him, “C’mon, it’s not family time without you.”

“Maybe next time, miniman. I have an important business deal that I can’t miss tonight. Otherwise, I would stay.”

Zak pouted his bottom lip like he would do to his parents when he was a younger child. But now he was almost an adult, and this was, in fact, his uncle who would not be convinced. His parents weren’t even convinced way back then, so how would he play it off now?

“Awe, don’t give me that look. I have to pay the bills somehow. And unfortunately, I can’t get rich being the awesome uncle anymore.”

Zak sighed. “Just promise to stay longer next time? It gets boring when you’re not here.”

“You’re just saying that because Fisk isn’t here.”

“Maybe…” Zak snicked, and the two shared a laugh before Zak asked one more question, “Will you be back tonight?”

Doyle winked, ready to take off now. “Of course. I’ll be back before Xara’s bedtime. Stay cool, miniman and stea— bring me back a painting souvenir if you can,” he joked before taking off down the road when Zak stepped out of his way.

Of course, the boy was disappointed, but he wasn’t mad.

Zak returned to his baby sister, smiling at her and quickly forgetting all his troubles when she smiled back. He reached down and lifted her in his arms, cooing into her ear lovingly, “Who’s the best sister in the world? Yes, you are!” He gently pressed onto her belly with his index finger before placing her down gently in her stroller, covering her with her favorite bear blanket. She comfortably closed her eyes and relaxed. 

Drew smirked. “You’re a natural sweetie. Maybe I’ll upgrade you to diaper duty one day.”

Gross. An immediate frown crossed Zak’s face and he shook his head, displeased. “No way you’re making me do that, and no way am I going to do it. I’ll stick with stroller duty as we promised,” he joked before making sure little Xara was covered up snugly. As his parents descended the stairs, he took and ramp and they met at the entrance.

The museum was tall and grand on the outside. The pillars basically towered over them. Though not that impressive to Zak, he was sure the inside would be much better with all the artworks adorning the walls. 

Drew smiled at Zak before showing the man who was waiting for them in the front. He nodded to them before taking them inside but a different way—toward the back of the museum where other eyes could not see. Of course, it was past closing time, but there could be more private shows still about. As they came closer to the back room, however, Zak began to hear… familiar mumbling noises. Both he and Xara perked up.

“Do you hear that?” he asked her curiously.

Doc smirked, amused. His father was up to something. “I dunno Zak, maybe you should go check it out, and protect Xara if something is there. Here, I’ll even cover your stroller shift.”

Without even arguing, Doc’s son raced ahead of them all, turning a corner before finding the source of the mumbling, the biggest smile crossing his face when he saw the same tall and furry cat-gorilla with a komodo under his feet. 

“Fisk!” he called out.

The large gorilla-cat, who was preoccupied with the komodo dragon underneath his legs, turned his head, ear tuffs nearly poking up as he saw his brother. “Abba!” he cried out excitingly before turning toward Zak, his long arms open and ready.

“Fisk, Komodo, you’re here!” the young teen ran to Fisk, embracing him tightly before dong the same to Komodo, who pushed his muzzle against his cheek. “Man, it’s so good to see you guys.” He pets the back of Komodo’s head

“And that’s the second surprise for you, Zak,” his mother stepped into the room, her hands on her hips. She had a clever smirk to her face, one that Zak did not expect to be tricked by. “We thought you would love to have them go on the tour with us.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“This way please,” the man continued in the same tone as earlier, leading them through a pristine white narrow hallway that opened into a much larger room filled with elegant lights. Zak wondered if it was ever used… Or if it was only used for secret shows like this cryptid one. He was intrigued… Had he ever seen cryptid art before?

“Cryptid art… That’s a new thing,” Doc pointed out as he saw the first painting that greeted them through the opening. His eyes were wide and fascinated at the sight… The painting was of an Amarok painted loosely with oil paint terrifying a group of people that had only their backs showing in the painting. It was as though the Saturday family themselves were the audience were about to be mauled by the Amarok… It brought back fond memories. 

Drew rolled her eyes, hand moving over her husband’s shoulder. “Or maybe you don’t pay attention.” She jabbed him in the chest. “Cryptid art has been around for centuries, just hidden by some of the best people. It’s never been open to the public eye, or even the private eye. We’re about to make history here, you know.”

A smile crossed her husband’s face. “You’re right…”

“I am.” She pointed her finger more lightly to his chest. “So don’t try to bring down the mood with your sciencey-talk.”

As they came close to the private exhibit, another loud and family voice became evident to the family. Drew raised her eyebrow. She was able to tell who the person was first and immediately.  _ What was Dr. Beeman doing here?  _ Stepping into the room, they could see the very man standing in front of a woman with a dark complexion and dark hair, wearing a long, formal silver dress. The woman looked unimpressed and crossed her arms at the argumentive scientist right in front of her.

“There’s no way, this is a real still-life of a UFO,” he lectured, pointing to the woman who stood her ground at the accusations. “And why is it in a stupid cryptid show? I assure you these things are not like  _ those  _ things.”

“I assure you that it is. And I  _ assure  _ you, that there is no other place to display alien art, sir.”

“But that’s not how they look!”

“I’ve been studying paintings like these for years now… I think I know what I am talking about when I say that… For sure, this is a real painting of a UFO.”

A disapproving grunt left his mouth and before he could say another word, Drew stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder. She nearly made the man jump. “I hope you’re not giving the  _ expert  _ any trouble now, Dr. Beeman. She knows what she’s doing, I’m sure of it.”

“That’s right. I got my education for a reason… Doctor Saturday.” The woman smiled. On her chin was a three-lined tattoo that raised when she smiled. “What a pleasure to see you here at my exhibit.” She walked past Dr. Beeman and extended her hand out to the Saturday parents. “My name is Nina Lippard and I run this facility. I am very glad to see you received my invitation. I thought they wouldn’t make it for a while, not hearing back an RSVP.”

Doc shook her hand then Drew. “My husband and I never thought we’d see cryptid artworks in our life.”

“Real and authentic ones too.” She shot a glance at Dr. Beeman before she returned to the calmer Saturday family with a smile. “Would you and your family like the grand tour? We have art dating back to even the Hellenistic era.”

“Strange to believe that cryptids have gone unnoticed for so long…” Doc commented. 

“Only by some long enough for them to paint… I guarantee that you will love it all.”

“We love it already,” Drew commented. Well, mostly everyone. Dr. Beeman appeared to still be frustrated from earlier’s conversation with the art historian. “Yes, please. We would love to see it all.”

All eyes were on the art once they entered the room, and it was like a spiritual awakening for everyone. Even Dr. Beeman was impressed with what they had to offer. The room was midsized. Not the biggest gallery, but it was big enough when it came to impressions. There were a couple of rooms since there were not too many discovered cryptid paintings. These could be the only ones in the world. 

Nina walked backward as she led them down the right wall of the room, showing them the paintings as they walked and explaining the stories behind them. Zak was marveled to see paintings of many cryptids from the chupacabra to the Basilisk, which Zak had not seen in person before. The art really told the history of these unforeseen creatures, and it was hard to believe they had lived for so long, even longer than Zak expected. However, his mind shifted as Nina brought them to another set of paintings toward the end on a separate wall—three to be exact. Two were uncovered yet… One had a red drapery covering it entirely. For some reason—that one called out to Zak the most. He did not have to see it to know that it was giving him odd feelings in his chest. 

Nina gestured toward them and spoke, “These three are our newest editions, discovered close to a year ago, but date back close to the Ancient times. We can’t say for sure on the dates yet… But we’re still researching it thoroughly.”

Zak’s eyes remained fixated on the hidden painting.

Dr. Beeman, uncrossing his arms, pointed to the painting in the middle. “Why is that one covered.” He asked the question before Zak could. 

“For purposes,” the historian responded in a lower voice crossing the red line set out to keep visitors from crossing and getting too close to the paintings, approaching the middle one. A serious expression took over the once light-hearted expression she greeted the family and Dr. Beeman with. “We keep it covered and only uncover it for a few minutes to each client. A strange story but… Looking at this painting made a bunch of my coworkers sick for the longest time. I was even sick for a month after its discovery...” She shuddered. She turned back to them, her eyes wide. “It was a strange experience, I had never experienced in my decade of researching art.”

“Can we see it?” Zak piped up, catching everyone’s attention.

Dr. Beeman shook his head. “Do what you want, but I don’t want to see something that’s going to make me puke. I’m going back to the alien exhibit,” he said before leaving the Saturday family to their curiosity. 

Nina waited for the doctor to be out of sight before she looked back to the family. “This is one of our most treasured paintings, but I must only leave it uncovered for a minute, or even less,” she warned them, her fingers ready to lift the drapery. 

“Go on,” Doc responded, leaning in subconsciously. 

The anticipation was breath-taking to Zak. He could almost not blink. Everyone was waiting. 

However, the moment the painting was uncovered, everyone gasped and Xara cried.


End file.
